Alluring Rose (ON HOLD)
by ffxsuinyanYT
Summary: Re-Uploaded! Sorry 'bout that. Ten years ago...the Kuran Household was attacked by Kuran Rido in search of Juri and Haruka's so-called daughter, who they kept in a room with no windows. But what if the couple didn't have two children, but three? Follow Kuran Kaori as she unravels her part of the story! May contain OOC, vulgar language, possible lemon. EDIT: 9/3/15
1. Prologue

**EDIT: 9/3/2015**

* * *

 **Author's Corner!**

 **I apologize to those who already reviewed and/or favorited this story before I took down the prototype. I revised some things and proof-read it twice per chapter. But don't worry! The contents of the prologue and first chapter were not altered! I wrote two more chapters to go along with the revised version. Enjoy~**

 **R &R ~ Read On!**

* * *

 **Legend: ' ' are thoughts, " " are characters speaking, *bold* are actions done by characters,** _ **italics**_ **represent past events/emphasis/memories/mail/text/etc, "bold" for telepathic conversation and the like, and** _ **bold italics**_ **time skips.**

 **WARNING: May contain OOC, various point-of-view, and possible lemons!**

* * *

 **Prologue : The End or the Beginning?**

* * *

 _Rain._

 _...or the tears of angels that cry in heaven, as I like to put it. 'Heaven, huh?' is there such a thing for creatures of the night?_

No.

 _We are_ vampires. _Beings who feed off the blood of humans._

 _But I'm no_ ordinary _vampire._

 _I am a_ pureblood _. Seething my fangs into any human would just turn them into blood driven Level E vampires. The lowest level of vampires that disgrace our kind with their selfish acts of greed. (_ _ **A/N: Yeah, but back to the story**_ _.)_

 _I lie here on the cold ground a good six miles away from the Kuran household. 'Is this where I die?' I thought to myself. By now, they must have smelt my blood as it pours out of my wound. 'Curse that Rido... he will not get away with this.' As I struggle to stay awake, I feel two familiar presences quickly approaching the area._

 _"...ori!" I can barely make out the voices in this heavy rain._

 _"...dy Kaori!" It sounds like..._

 _"Lady Kaori, where are you?!" Juri... and Haruka..._

 _"Haruka, I'll look over here." "Alright. Be careful, Juri."_

 _'Ah... I'm starting to lose my strength,' I think to myself as I feel Juri coming closer. "Lady Kaori! Are you here? Please, answer me!" she yells for me. 'I would answer you if I could, Juri...' In the state I'm in, I highly doubt I can even whisper. "Ah, Lady Kaori?! Haruka, I've found her!"_

 _If only... I hadn't let my guard down. The future of the purebloods, no, all vampires is at stake._

 _"Lady Kaori, please stay with me...!" Juri says to me as she places my head on her lap. "Ju...ri..." I utter. 'Hopefully, I'll have enough strength for this...'_

 _"Yes, Lady Kaori?"_

 _"I have... a propo-_ _ ***cough***_ _proposition..._ _ ***cough*cough***_ _" I say as rustles come from the bushes. "Juri- Lady Kaori?!" Haruka exclaims as he kneels down beside us. "Who did this to you?" he asks as he takes my hand in his. "It was... Rido..."_

 _It's getting harder to breathe._

 _"Rido...? But I thought..." Juri trails off. "Do not be deceived, Juri. He may be our brother, but his intentions were never good to begin with," Haruka states. "Even so..."_

 _'I must hurry, before my time comes.'_

 _"Ju...ri" "Ah, yes, Lady Kaori?"_

 _"The future of us purebloods... is in danger... I'm sure Kaname... is aware of this himself..._ _ ***cough*cough***_ _Which is why... I want to ask if you will bear... my_ _ ***cough***_ _reincarnation..."_

 _"You mean... you are going to use_ that _spell?" Juri asks in a fairly serious tone. "It_ _ ***cough***_ _is the only way for me... to assure that the future of our kind... is kept safe from the hands_ _ ***cough***_ _of evil... like Rido..."_

 _'I'm starting to...'_

 _"Of course_ _ ***breathes heavily***_ _it's only if... you are willing to, Juri..." I trail off. "O-Of course I will, Lady Kaori. Not only would it be my honor, but for the sake of our future, I will do what must be done," she answers._

 _'Juri... you are such a good child. I hope your future children gain that trait.' I give a small smile, gathering the last of my strength to perform the spell. I place my hand on her stomach and begin the Reincarnation Spell. 'I can feel it... another fetus within Juri already beginning to grow. I shall make it so that my reincarnation is born a year after this one.'_

 _I feel myself losing strength as the spell finishes. My hand falls weakly from her stomach, my eyes slowly beginning to close. The colors of the world around me fading into darkness._

 _"Lady Kaori...? L-Lady Kaori?! Haruka, Lady Kaori is..." her voice is drowned out by the rain, or I'm starting to leave this world. I hear myself mutter an "I'm sorry" as I finally give out._

We will meet again.

* * *

 _ **Many Years Later**_

 _"...ri..." Eh?_

 _"...ori..." Who is..?_

 _"...Kaori?"_

 _I turn away from the book that I was supposedly staring at to see, "Kaname...?" My eyes widen slightly as I look back to the book. Closing it, I place it gently on the table in front of me and turn back to him. "What is it... Brother?"_

 _"Yuuki is looking for you. She wants to play with her older sister now," he says as he chuckles slightly. I give him a small smile and reply with, "Alright... I'll be right down." Getting up from my chair, I make my way to the stairs that go down to the "underground level" of the house, as I like to call it._

 _'What was I thinking about earlier..?' I think as I make my way to the doors of the only room down here. I open the door slowly only to be jumped by a girl a year younger than me. "Big sister, big sister! Come play with me~"_

" _Oh, alright… but don't do anything rash," I gave in._

" _Yay! Did you hear that, big brother? Big sister will play with us until mother and father come home!" she squealed in joy. "Isn't that great, Yuuki? Come, let's play over here," Kaname says as he gestures us to sit with him on the couch. Yuuki got a paper and started drawing, whilst Kaname and I watched her with small smiles on our faces._

* * *

 _ **An Hour Later**_

 _The door creaked open and two older vampires walked into the room quietly._

" _Kaname, Kaori, how was your day?" the female of the two spoke softly. "I hope Yuuki wasn't too much trouble for you two today," the male of the two spoke next._

" _No, it was quite fun to spend time together like this," Kaname replied._ _ ***yawn***_ _I quickly cover my mouth as I yawn and rub my eyes. "I'm actually quite tired…" I trail off._

" _Well, it isn't every day that Kaori decides to come down to play with Yuuki," the woman stifles a small laugh as she pats the youngest child's head gently. "You two, go on to your rooms and rest. We'll watch over Yuuki now," the male says._

" _Alright, father." "Yes, father…"_

 _We got up from the couch simultaneously and walked towards the door. "And if you sense_ anything, _come to us_ immediately _and take care of Yuuki, alright?" the man says in a serious tone. "We understand, father," Kaname replies for the both of us. "Alright, sleep well, my children." I give a curt nod as we walk out the door._

 _We lingered in the hallway for a bit before deciding to go upstairs. As we made our way up, a question formed in my mind. Debating whether I should ask him or not, I end up tugging on his sleeve, forcing him to stop and look at me._

" _...Kaname… are we..going to be okay?" I ask unsurely._

 _Things have been getting busy lately. Mother and father are often leaving the house in our care. It starting to freak me out… that's why I haven't been around Yuuki much lately. I looked up to see Kaname looking at me with sorrow in his eyes. He closed them and pat me on the head saying, "Don't worry, Kaori, everything will be fine."_

 _Oh… how he was good at lying._

 _I knew that everything was beginning to fall apart. Something bad will surely happen and destroy the happiness we have here. But I decided not to say anything…for Yuuki's sake. However I can't shake the feeling that this will be the end._

...No.

 _This is far from the end. This is only the beginning._

 _The beginning of a_ new life _. A_ new night. _A_ new story _with Kuran Kaori begins here._

* * *

 _ **Have a sweet dream~**_

* * *

 **Pureblood - Level A vampires, the most superior of vampires. "Royalty" if you must. There are at least several pureblood families known in Vampire Knight.**

 **Level E - The lowest level of vampires. Level E vampires only exist or come to be when a human is bitten by a pureblood or Level A vampire, they being the only ones with the ability to turn normal humans into vampires themselves.**

 **Reincarnation Spell - ability to create reincarnation of one's self in the form a fetus in another person (preferably a woman's body) at the cost of one's own life.**

 **^ For more detail and information about Kuran Kaori, visit her character page, so check the link on my profile at the last section! Insight, advice, and the like are welcome and well appreciated by moi. Well?**

 _ **See you in the next night.**_

* * *

 **ffxshilayt aka Shila -**


	2. I

**EDIT: 9/3/2015**

* * *

 _ **Good morning~ Enjoy your dream?**_

* * *

 **Author's Corner!**

 **...Still remembering to proof-read, pay no mind to my dorkiness. I am still waiting for the new router to get installed in our house, which will be tomorrow... I'm still thinking of how to write chapters as I go, it's kind of a work-as-you-go thing for me.**

 **R &R? Tell me what you think at the end of the story!**

* * *

 **Legend: ' ' are thoughts, " " are characters speaking, *bold* are actions done by characters,** _ **italics**_ **represent past events/emphasis/memories/mail/text/etc, "bold" for telepathic conversation and the like, and** _ **bold italics**_ **time skips.**

 **WARNING: May contain OOC, various point-of-view, and possible lemons! P.S. There may be vulgar language, so avert your eyes underage-lings!**

* * *

 **I : Photoshoot**

* * *

 ***click*flash***

The clicking of the cameras and flashing of various lights.

 ***click*flash***

'Ah... I'm tired. Why can't work be at night?' I thought to myself. A vampire working in the day isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my day when I could be sleeping.

"You're doing great, Shiki-kun~ Just a few more shots and we'll be done~! Change into the next set of clothes, please~" the director said. ***sigh*** I move from my position and head over to the dressing room. I walked by two ladies, who I believe are assistants, as they talked about a "Nakura Kaori".

"I heard they got _Nakura Kaori_ to be part of this photo shoot! Isn't that great news for us? ***clasps hands together*** "

"It's a shame we don't need shots of a duo~ I'd _love_ to see Nakura-san and Shiki-kun do a shoot together!"

"Hey, don't you think they'd make a cute couple? I think they'd be _cuter_ than he is with Touya-san!"

"I _absolutely agree_ with you! And Nakura-san's doll-like features make her look perfect in, well, anything! ***giggles*** "

And it went like that until I got into my dressing room, leaving the conversation between the two behind.

'Nakura...Kaori, huh?'

There was something about said model that made me curious. Her aura screams emotion. Not that I've ever met her in real life, but I might get to today. I sit on the chair and pull out a box of pocky. As I grab a pocky stick, I notice a magazine on the dresser. I grab it and place it in front of me. 'Hm?' The title said _ESSENCE,_ which is a really popular magazine among teenagers and young adults. And on the cover was...

 _Nakura Kaori._

I noticed a quote on the cover that said _"ESSENCE welcomes its new Cover Girl!"_ 'She must be quite famous to be the new face of _ESSENCE_ '

 ***knock*knock***

"Shiki, five more minutes then we will begin again," came the muffled voice of my manager through the closed door. "...Alright." I leave the magazine open on the dresser, leaving it to change into the last set of clothes. As I open the door to leave the room, my eyes land on a certain _girl_.

'She looks different from her photos' I thought. Her eyes were like mine. In fact, she gave off almost the same aura as I did.

"Ah, Shiki, come over here, please," my manager beckoned me. I walked over and stood in front of the _girl_. 'She smells like...a vampire.' Of course, no _normal_ human could be this beautiful, let alone give off such an aura. "Shiki, this is Nakura Kaori. She's the same age as you. Nakura, this is Shiki Senri," my manager introduces us to each other. I look at her and give a curt nod, which she replies in the same way.

 _Awkward._

"Ah, I'm sorry. Shiki's not much of a social butterfly," my manager apologizes. "No worries, Kaori is the same way," her manager states.

"Shiki-kun~ We're ready for you~!" the director calls. "Excuse me," I give a slight bow and make my way to the set.

'She's...interesting'

* * *

"Ah, I'm sorry. Shiki's not much of a social butterfly," his manager apologizes. "No worries, Kaori is the same way," my manager, Ishida Yuzuru, states. I try not to roll my eyes at the statement.

'Sorry for not being perky like my little sister...' I thought. It's not like I _dislike_ socializing, it's just _bothersome_ to have to deal with people who want me for power. 'Like those _stupid aristocratic bastards_. And they _dare_ to call themselves aristocrats.' I try not to scoff at the thought. I always wondered why I was so different from my sister and my former life, but I'm fine with it either way.

"Shiki-kun~ We're ready for you~!" the director calls for him. "Excuse me," he gave us a slight bow and made his way onto the set.

'He's...different. Nothing like his father, at least'

I've heard from Kaname last I got a letter from him that Rido had a son with Lady Shiki, my past life's close friend. 'I feel sorry for him... _slightly_ ' I thought to myself as I watch the shoot. 'He's really good... Guess he isn't a top model for nothing. And the natural beauty of our kind helps a lot.'

"...ori. Kaori!"

I jumped slightly. "...Yes?" I replied, still a little shaken from her yelling into my ear. "Go on and get changed in the dressing room. I'm afraid all models use one room, so I'll stand outside just in case. And don't touch anything that you shouldn't." 'Again with the motherly acts...' ***sigh*** I nod and walked on ahead to the dressing room while Yuzuru-san walked over to the coordinator.

I close the door behind me and walked over to the dresser. 'Huh? An issue of _ESSENCE_?' I thought to myself. 'And pocky..?' This must be Shiki-san's station.

 _"And don't touch anything that you shouldn't."_

I cringe a little as I remember her motherly words. 'She's not even my caretaker... Not that I need one' I thought to myself. "Kaori?" came a muffled Yuzuru-san's voice through the door.

"...Yes?"

"The coordinator said that the clothes on the rack near the last dresser are for your shoot. The one on the right is the first one, going to left in that order, okay?" she informed me. "...Okay." I change into the set of clothes and notice glasses of water on the table. My hand slowly reaches my throat...

' _Dry_ '

Walking to the table of fluids, I take out a small package consisting of tablets. " _Ugh_... I'm going to regret this later," I mutter to myself. Taking a tablet from the pack, I drop it into a glass of water and watch the fluid turn into a red the shade of blood. I pick up the glass and take a whiff. ' _Disgusting._ They dare to call this a _replacement_ for blood? But, I have to do this for Kaname's sake.'

"Cheers to...peace with humanity."

I lift the cup to my lips and take a tiny sip of the false blood. Quickly putting the glass down, I wipe my mouth with a napkin. "I still don't like it..." I mutter. ***sigh*** I walk to the door with the feeling that I'll be called out at any moment.

And I was right.

I opened the door to see a Yuzuru-san ready to knock on the door. "O-Oh, Kaori. You're ready. They're almost done, just another five minutes. How about you watch the competition with me, hm?" she grinned and winked along with it. "O...kay?" I replied unsure of what she was trying to imply. We walk over to the side of the set and watch the infamous Shiki Senri at work.

'Wait... if he's Rido's _son_ , doesn't that make him _my cousin_..? _Why_ do you always forget the _important_ things, Kaname...' I kept in my sigh. He's always like this when it comes to our family. He hasn't even told me where our sister is...that jerk. He's only older than me by a year, not that much considering.

 _But I knew better than that._

I knew that this Kaname and my former life's brother, Kaname, are the same person. I knew that he used his powers to change the physicality of his body. And I knew the reason why. 'Mother and father…and their _firstborn_ , Kaname.'

Their real son was killed by Rido many years ago. I was with Yuuki at the time, so Rido wouldn't have known Haruka and Juri had two daughters instead of one. _Oh, how I was wrong._ He had found out about Yuuki anyway. He killed our father, while mother gave her life for Yuuki's. He separated our family. And I know that he's still out there, waiting for the perfect time to strike back. _He and his stupid pureblood_ _fiancée_ _._ I clench my fists until the director brought me of out my thoughts.

"Alright, Nakura-chan~ Can I have you do a couple of shots with Shiki-kun~?"

I looked to my manager to see her with pleading eyes. I give her a straight face and a cold stare until I finally give in. I sigh inwardly and make my way onto the set, standing next to Shiki Senri. 'Two top models that the fans want to see together… I wonder what the tabloids will say once they see the issue...' I thought to myself as I pose for a shot. I moved so naturally that I wasn't even thinking about how Shiki-san would pose. But it seemed that he was doing the same. It all seemed so…

 _...natural._

* * *

After we did a few more poses and took more shots, the director decided to end the duo shoot here, claiming that "The beauty of their poses and the chemistry I see as their eyes meet is too much for me too handle~!" I was going to make a snide comment in my mind when I remembered that the director was rightfully married to a wonderful woman and had two wonderful children.

" ***sigh*** Humans…" I muttered to myself, thinking that no one would hear me. But I felt Shiki-san staring at me, so I figured he heard what I said. 'I hope he doesn't get any ideas from that…'

There are only a limited number of vampires that know of my existence, they being the members of the council. The vampires born in the same generation as me and Yuuki don't know of my existence, _especially_ not Yuuki's. But I get the feeling that Kaname hasn't told me _everything_ that goes on at Cross Academy. 'Maybe… I should make it official' I thought to myself as I kept on posing for the shoot.

I looked to the right and noticed that Shiki-san hadn't left yet. 'Doesn't he have school…?' I questioned. I shook the feeling off as I saw him look to his manager and walk off.

'I've got…a lot of thinking to do.'

* * *

 _ **A Few Days After the Photo Shoot**_

 ***sigh***

'More work... I want a break.' I thought to myself as I waited in the dressing room. Suddenly the door was slammed open by my manager. "Shiki! I've got _great_ news for you!" she squealed in excitement. I give a curt nod and wait for her to continue.

...Silence.

"...Well? What is it?" I asked, irritated by how she stayed quiet.

"I just got a letter from Nakura's manager, Ishida-san. It seems that Nakura _recommended you_ to be the new cover boy for _ESSENCE!_ So they want you to do a test run with Nakura next Saturday~" she informed me in a sing-song voice. ' _She…recommended me?_ '

"Well, Shiki? What do 'ya say? Are you willing to do it?" she asked for an answer. I pondered on it for a good minute.

Shrugging, I gave her my answer. "Why not." It wasn't a question.

Doing a photo shoot with Nakura-san isn't so bad anyway. A few days ago when we had that short photo shoot together, everything seemed so _natural._ Then again, we _are_ professionals. But there's still something about her that bugs me. If she's a _vampire_ … why does she give off the aura of a Level A? There aren't any pureblood families that go by Nakura…are there?

( **A/N: That's for me to know, and for you to find out- wait, you probably already know :'D /shot** )

* * *

 _ **Have a sweet dream~**_

* * *

 **OKAY. This time I proof-read it.**

 **R &R? Tell me what 'cha think~ 'Cos I wanna hear from you lovely people /shot**

 **#inrovertpowers**

 **Advice, suggestions, contribution from you readers are all well appreciated! Maybe I'll accept OCs from you guys? Just send me a character page and I'll see what I can do to add it into the story!**

 **Stay on the look-out for other fan-fictions that are currently be written~ Well?**

 _ **See you in the next night.**_

* * *

 **ffxshilayt aka Shila -**


	3. II

**EDIT: 9/3/2015**

* * *

 _ **Good morning~ Enjoy your dream?**_

* * *

 **Author's Corner!**

 **I'm back with chapter 2~ and the router still isn't here so I'm gonna be writing a lot until then. I'm gonna work on tokyo ghoul after chapter 5. I also started on a OHSHC fanfic, so look out for that! I hope you somewhat enjoy my dorky story- I mean, what? I'm the dork, not the story. But maybe the story's also a dork 'cos I wrote it.**

 **...Meh.**

* * *

 **Legend: ' ' are thoughts, " " are characters speaking, *bold* are actions done by characters,** _ **italics**_ **represent past events/emphasis/memories/mail/text/etc, "bold" for telepathic conversation and the like, and** _ **bold italics**_ **time skips.**

 **WARNING: May contain OOC, various point-of-view, and possible lemons! P.S. There may be vulgar language, so avert your eyes underage-lings!**

* * *

 **II : The First Night**

* * *

I still can't get it off my mind.

 _"_ _...Well? What is it?" I asked, slightly irritated by how she stayed quiet._ _"_ _I just got a letter from Nakura_ _'_ _s manager, Ishida-san. It seems that Nakura_ recommended you _to be the new cover boy for_ ESSENCE! _So they want you to do a test run with Nakura next Saturday~_ _she informed me in a sing-song voice._ _'_ She...recommended me? _'_

 _"Well, Shiki? What do 'ya say? Are you willing to do it?" she asked for an answer. I pondered on it for a good minute._

 _Shrugging, I gave her my answer. "Why not." It wasn't a question._

Nakura-san _recommended_ me to be _ESSENCE's_ new cover boy. 'I wonder why...' I asked myself. ( **A/N: Hmph, not like it was a question**.) I was on my way back to the dorms when someone called out to me.

"Ah, Shiki! You're back, already? How was work?" Ichijo Takuma-san, my roommate and close friend, asked. "...It was okay." I reply.

"Hahaha, well, let's go back the dorms. You must be tired, right?" he said as I walked to his side. I gave a curt nod and we headed back in silence.

...Well, _mostly_ silence. He questioned me most of the time while I gave short replies.

* * *

"Then you see? Aidou..." Ichijo-san trailed off as he opened the door the dorm. "Rima, Ruka, Aidou, Kain, you guys hanging out together?" he asked as we walked in.

"You call _this_ hanging out? We were waiting for you, Ichijo," Rima said. "By the way, welcome back, Shiki. How was work?" she asked me.

"...It was okay."

"Ahahaha he gave me the exact same reply," Ichijo-san states as he pats my head. We walked over and sat on the couches.

A few moments passed in silence, until Rima asked me a question. "Shiki, I can tell you're thinking about something. What is it." _That wasn't a question._ Sighing, I ended up telling her, and the rest of them, about the _ESSENCE_ offer and Nakura Kaori.

"No way. You met _the_ Nakura Kaori? As in the charismatic doll?" Ruka asked me. "Why, are you a fan of this lady, Ruka?" Aidou teased.

"Shut it, Hanabusa! She just...reminds me of someone, that's all." 'So she feels like that, too' I thought. Nakura-san _does_ seem _very_ familiar. I doubt the others would think so until they've actually met her. But, I guess it's different for Souen-san.

"...So," Rima started. "You're going to do a test run with Nakura Kaori to see if you get the position of _ESSENCE's_ new cover boy? Is that it?" she asked. I nod and take out a box of pocky. " _Wow~_ Shiki's gonna do a photo shoot with a famous young model!" Ichijo-san said happily. 'I've already done one with her though' I thought to myself as stare blankly at no one in particular. Everyone started chatting about random things, well it was just Aidou-san. Until _someone's_ voice rang out throughout the room.

"Did you know that Nakura Kaori was a model ever since she was seven?"

"Kaname!" "Lord Kaname!" Ichijo-san, Aidou-san, and Souen-san's voices sound out, obviously surprised by his sudden appearance. Lord Kaname started walking down the stairs. I noticed the look in his eyes. It seemed as though he was remembering something.

"Lord Kaname, do you know Nakura Kaori?" Souen-san asked. "She sounds upset," Rima muttered quietly so that only Ichijo-san and I would hear.

"Yes... I do know her," came Lord Kaname's answer.

"How?" Aidou-san became interested.

"Kaori is... _very_ close to me. She is one of the people I hold dear," Lord Kaname says as he picks up the magazine on the table. 'That's an _ESSENCE_ magazine...when did' my thoughts trailed off as I looked to Souen-san. 'Must be hers.' "Shiki, I understand you will be working with her next Saturday,' he directs his attention to me.

"...Yes."

"I see..." he trails off as he walks toward the staircase. He stops at the bottom of the staircase and looks to me, "Do take care of her, would you? Though, I guess it isn't as though you will be working together all the time. But still." He starts walking back up the stairs. I nod and say "Of course..." before taking a bite of the next pocky stick.

"I wonder what the relationship is between Lord Kaname and this girl..." Souen-san trails off, obviously upset with the fact that Lord Kaname had an important person to him, more specifically a beautiful young lady. 'Well, it can't be helped that Nakura-san's prettier. Not that I hate Souen-san or anything...' I say to myself. ( **A/N: Way to go Senri, way to go...*facepalm*** )

" ***sweatdrop*** Ah, well, let's not dwell about this. Come on, everyone! Go on and get dressed. It's almost time for the switch~" Ichijo-san ordered in a sing-song voice.

"I didn't get to rest..." I muttered. "You can sleep in class," Rima told me. I nod and walk up the stairs beside her and Ichijo-san, the other three walking behind us in some sort of heated disagreement.

 ***sigh***

* * *

'Nakura Kaori...huh?'

"Hey Shiki, I'm just gonna head over to Kaname's room. Go on ahead with Rima, alright?" I tell him as I head for the door. "Mm..." he trailed off, completely focused on his tie.

I stifled a laugh and walked out the door.

* * *

 ***knock*knock*** "Kaname?" I ask through the closed door. A muffled "Come in" replied, allowing me entrance.

"So-" "Is this about Kaori?" he cut me off. "A-Ah... yes, actually. I was wondering if she was..." I trailed off, unsure to continue or not.

" ***sigh*** I guess being the grandson of a council member shouldn't be taken for granted," he said quietly and gestured for me to come closer, away from the door. Closing it, I walked over to the desk. "It is as you are thinking, Ichijo. Nakura Kaori is indeed _Kuran Kaori, my younger sister_ ," he informs me. "Then, how come she isn't attending school? If another pureblood were to attend, the matters for peace between our kind and humans would increase greatly," I state.

'If she's truly Kuran Kaori, the reincarnation of the original, then she could greatly benefit for the cause we're all striving towards'

"Yes, you're right. However, I want Kaori to choose that for herself. I want her to be ready for whatever she may get herself into..." he got up from his chair and walked past me and the desk. "She will most likely decide to attend the academy after the photo shoot with Shiki." he finishes.

"Huh?" I blurt out slightly confused. 'Why is that?' I thought.

"You see, Ichijo, I've known Kaori for many, many years. She is the reincarnation of my sister, and is still my sister to this very day. As her brother, it would be bad if I didn't understand her in the slightest," he told me while looking at me over his shoulder. "I suppose..." ***sigh*** Kaname sure has a way about things.

"Let's go, Ichijo. It is time for the switch between day and night." Well, I won't complain about it.

"Yes, Kaname."

* * *

"Alright, alright! Stay back, everyone! It's already time for the Day Class students to be in their dorms!"

'Why can't they just _listen_ to me for once? Disciplinary committee jobs are tiring' I mentally sigh. 'But, as the headmaster's daughter, I'll do what I must-' my thoughts were cut off by the sound of gates opening behind me. " _Late again?!_ " I shout as I look back to see the Day Class girls lined up in an orderly fashion. "H-Huh...?" I looked at them, then at the Night Class students that were waiting behind me, then back at the Day Class. "O-Oh, uh... Well, here 'ya go..." I say awkwardly as I move out of the way. The students walk out little by little when I notice someone in particular.

"Kaname...-senpai..."

He stops to look at me. I quickly take notice of this and stand up straight. "U-Uh, I uh..." 'This is so embarrassing!'

"Thanks for your hard work, Yuuki," he thanks me and starts walking again. "A-Ah, of course! It is my duty as a member of the disciplinary committee!" I salute, still flustered about it. 'Speaking about members...where the heck is Zero? Don't tell me he's slacking off _again_...' As I think about where Zero could be, I didn't take notice to Kaname-senpai walking towards me.

"K-Kaname-senpai?"

"Don't overwork yourself, Yuuki. It worries me..." he trails off as his hand reaches out to pat my head, only to be stopped by... "Zero!"

The other Night Class students look in our direction. "O-Oi, Kiryu Zero! Get your filthy hands off Lord Kaname!" Idol-senpai- I mean Aidou-senpai yells at him.

"It's time for class, Kuran-senpai," Zero informs, giving him a cold, hard stare.

"How scary," Kaname-senpai says as Zero lets go of his hand. "See you, Yuuki, Mr. Disciplinary Committee," he bids us goodbye as he walks off with the rest of the Night Class.

"A-Ah, yes, goodbye Kaname-senpai!" I bow then look at Zero. I start punching his back. "How _dare_ you actually say that when you were late to duty, _again!_ I can't believe you!"

He then starts pushing me back by holding my head, "And _you_ ought to learn to be more careful around them!"

"I-I know that! They're different from us..." I trail off, my gaze turning to the figures of the Night Class students fading away in the distance.

They're different...because they aren't human.

* * *

 _ **At the Classroom (Night Class)**_

Kaname looks out the window. "A full moon. It is our time now."

The eyes of the Night Class students turn into a bright red, eyes glowing in the darkness of the classroom.

 _That's right._

 _They aren't human._

 _They are creatures of the night. Beings who feed off the blood of humans. Even the slightest smell of blood will get them aroused. Because..._

 _They are vampires._

* * *

 _ **Have a sweet dream~**_

* * *

 **So I decided to incorporate parts of the original story as well as parts with Kuran Kaori. I figured it'd make more sense. And because I don't remember perfectly what was said in the original story, it won't be word for word. (I'm gonna have to remember to re-read and re-watch the series lol)**

 **R &R? Tell me what you think! Comment, contribute, give me ideas? I'll do my best to adjust to what you wanna read~ Well?**

 _ **See you in the next night.**_

* * *

 **ffxshilayt aka Shila -**


	4. III

**EDIT: 9/3/2015**

* * *

 _ **Good morning~ Enjoy your dream?**_

* * *

 **Author's Corner!**

 **And hello my little roses ~ Router will be installed tomorrow. Just letting you know I removed the prototype Alluring Rose *cough*cough* and re-uploaded it in this bundle. Major editing had to be done. I hope you enjoy it somewhat?**

* * *

 **Legend: ' ' are thoughts, " " are characters speaking, *bold* are actions done by characters,** _ **italics**_ **represent past events/emphasis/memories/mail/text/etc, "bold" for telepathic conversation and the like, and** _ **bold italics**_ **time skips.**

 **WARNING: May contain OOC, various point-of-view, and possible lemons! P.S. There may be vulgar language, so avert your eyes underage-lings!**

* * *

 **III : ESSENCE pt. 1**

* * *

I look out the window as we drive to the location of the photo shoot. 'I feel like a proctor for an exam'

Today was Saturday, the day Shiki-san will do a photo shoot test run with me to see if he qualifies for the position of _ESSENCE's_ new cover boy. The little recommendation I gave them may have been overwhelming, saying as I never talk about other models. Let alone recommend them for something like this.

 _"You what?!" they shouted in front of me. I gave them a blank look that said "I already said it once, don't make me repeat myself"._

 _"Nakura-chan, are you_ really _recommending Shiki Senri to be our new cover boy?" the head director of_ ESSENCE _, Kimuragi Shirona, asked me. I just replied with a curt not. She quickly got my gesture. 'I believe I made myself quite clear when I decided to recommend him in the first place...' I trail off in thought._

 _"Director Kimuragi, I think we should consider this! It's rare enough that Nakura-chan talks about other idols within our outside of the company, but it's even_ more _rare for her to recommend them to us_ directly _," the head assistant Shimizu Ami told her. "I'm quite aware of that, Ami."_

 _"Well, how about we do this instead," Ishida-san started. She then told the two about how we should do a test run to see if he's qualified for the part._

And that's what brought us here.

"Alright, Kaori. We have to talk with President Kimuragi and Ami-san about what we're going to do for the shoot," Ishida-san informed me. I nod and open the door to the car. As I step out, I quickly get reminded that we're outdoors. Grabbing my parasol, opening it, closing the car door and walking over to where Ishida-san waited for me.

"Ah, Yuzuru, Nakura-chan. Come, we have much to discuss before they arrive," the president beckons us. "Yes, ma'am," Ishida-san answers for the both of us.

'As long as we aren't doing it under the stupid sun...'

* * *

I was ready to go to the photo shoot test run with _ESSENCE_.

 ***sigh*** 'I hope it's not outdoors... I get sunburnt easily'

I was halfway down the stairs when I heard Ichijo-san call out to me, "Oh, hey Shiki! Are you going now?" I nod as I continue to make my way down the rest of the stairs. "Ah, wait up! I'll walk you~" he offers. 'He's...happy.' I thought to myself, stopping my self from a chuckle. I notice something in his hands.

"Is that..." "Ah, this? Rima lent it to me a while ago. She wanted to give it to you so that you don't get sunburnt, but I told her I'd do it instead and that she should rest," he told me.

"...I see," I said as I gave a blank look. I took out a box of pocky and grab a stick, offering Ichijo-san one after taking my own. He noticed and chuckled a bit, "No thanks, I'm not much of a sweets fan." I shrugged while biting into the stick I pulled out. 'Suit yourself' We walked out the doors of the dormitory and made our way out.

'I get the feeling someone was watching us...'

* * *

We arrived to the location of the photo shoot, but lingered in the car for a little while longer.

'...It's outdoors' I thought to myself, a slight look of irritation making its way onto my face.

"Alright, Shiki. Let's go down and talk to the director about how this is going to work." I nod and get out of the car, quickly making my way to the tent to get out of the sun. 'Thank God' I thought, a small sigh of relief escaping my lips.

"Ah, Shiki-san, Wakana-san, you've arrived!" Nakura-san's manager, Ishida-san pointed out as they walked toward the tent. I notice Nakura-san hiding herself under a parasol. 'Just like Rima...' I thought, letting out a snort.

"...What are you snorting at?" I turned to see Nakura-san already under the tent, no longer using the parasol. "...Nothing." 'That was fast'

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Kimuragi Shirona, head director of _ESSENCE._ This is the head assistant, _my_ assistant, Shimizu Ami. Over there discussing the set is our head cameraman, Nakajima Yuuji," she pointed to the the van with its trunk open. A man about 5'11" in height stood, giving instructions to the lighting crew. "And over there we have our head coordinator and make-up artist, Satomi Reika and Meiko," she finished while pointing over to a trailer with two ladies standing in front of the open door. 'Twins, huh.'

"Wow...a team of major professionals. This is amazing," Wakana-san stated, truly amazed and somewhat nervous of the turn of events. She must have not known we would be working the company's top staff members.

"But, of course. We're looking for the cover boy of _ESSENCE,_ Wakana-san. It's only natural the company's top staff get a sneak peek of who we're dealing with," Shimizu-san stated. I looked to Nakura-san who was quietly standing beside me. 'She must work with them a lot not to feel the pressure' I thought.

"Anyway," Kimuragi-san started, "I'll explain to you how we're gonna do this. The shoot will be in the middle of the forest for the first part. It'll be in an open area, much like this, but it'll give off a more mysterious vibe, so I want you two to think about that." Nakura-san and I nod. "The second part of the shoot will be at the lake not far from the open area in the forest, so we'll be walking there. We set up a sort of picnic under a full-bloom sakura tree that just happened to be there. It'll give off a more peaceful and serene vibe, so think about that," she informed us. We only nodded in reply.

'That's a lot... ***sigh*** But I guess, it can't be helped'

"Great. I expect great things from you two, now go on ahead and get ready. Nakura-chan, I still need to discuss some things with you, so if you'd please," she gestured for Nakura-san to follow her. She sighed quietly and complied. I stared at her back as she walked away from the tent, opening her parasol and walking to Kimuragi-san. My attention was fully on her until someone came up to the tent.

"Shiki Senri-san? We're ready for you," Meiko-san informed. "Let's go, Shiki," Wakana-san said. My eyes lingered on Nakura-san for a bit, until I decided to look away and go over to the truck.

* * *

"Alright you two, I want to see passion! I want to see sparks! I want to see ***breathes*** _mystical!_ " Nakajima exclaims.

The two young models stared at the cameraman blankly. 'Can we just get this over with?' the two thought at the same time, inwardly sighing.

"Nakura-chan, Shiki-kun can you go over to that tree? I want Nakura-chan to sit down, back against the tree, and remember to sit lady-like! Shiki-kun I want you to lie down with your head on her lap! _Now, imagine._ A young man fainted in the forest, awaking to the face a mysterious beauty who had been watching over him as he rested, waiting for him to wake up!" he exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"...Where can I get that sort of _enthusiasm,_ " Kaori muttered quietly. "...Too much _enthusiasm_ if you ask me," Shiki muttered as well.

The two models made their way to said tree and posed for the man.

'A young man fainted...' 'A mysterious beauty...' they thought simultaneously, both sighing at the same time.

"Cue the fog machine," Kimuragi ordered. "Yes, ma'am. Fog machine!" Shimizu relayed. Small fog crept its way into the area. "Fan." "Yes, ma'am. Fan!" A fan started up, and a small wind was created in the area. "Yuuji, do your thing."

"Yes, ma'am~" he did as he was told and started taking pictures. The models just posed in silence. But it was different than what Nakajima imagined at first. The teens were acting naturally, and relaxing themselves instead of feeling the pressure of the shoot, being as it was a test for the young lad. 'These two...' Nakajima smirked at the thought and continued taking pictures, without telling the two what to do next.

 _It wasn't necessary._

Wakana quickly stood next to Ishida and started up a conversation. "That's weird. Why isn't Nakajima-san saying anything?" Wakana asked. Ishida smirked a bit. "That's because...he doesn't need to."

"What do you mean, Ishida-san?" Wakana became confused. Perhaps, she didn't see what was going on. "Wakana-san, what do you see when you look at those two?" Ishida asked the younger of the two. Wakana looked to the teens who were practically doing as they pleased. 'I don't...' she trailed off, deep in thought. Ishida picked up on this and stifled a laugh.

"That is because, Shiki-kun and Nakura-chan are _naturals_."

" _AH!_ Sh-Shimizu-san, _please_ don't scare me like that," Wakana said shakily. The other two laughed quietly. "S-So, what do you mean by "naturals"?" Wakana inquired. "She means those two are compatible with each other. It's a rare sight to see between models, moreso professionals in any form of business, like acting for instance. They are _so_ compatible that they act on _instinct_. It's so _natural_ , that the cameraman or director don't have to tell them what to do," Ishida explains.

"Now that you mention it, it was like that when we had that mini-photo shoot last week as well..." Wakana trails off. "I see. So you have noticed," Ishida says.

"I think..."

Wakana and Ishida turn to Shimizu. "I think the spot for cover boy has just been decided," Shimizu finishes as she smiles and looks to the director. The other two do the same, their eyes slightly widening. "The director looks _very_ content with what she's seeing, and the shoot has only just begun. I think we made the right choice by agreeing to this lttle test run," Shimizu says as she smiles to herself. Wakana and Ishida smile as well and look back towards their models.

'...Let's just hope the tabloids don't become too serious' the managers sweatdrop as they kept smiling.

* * *

 _ **Have a sweet dream~**_

* * *

 **So much typing. I will put a link of what the models are wearing in the next chappie, and the next chappie will be on the models intake of the shoot as well as part two aka the lake scene.**

 **R &R? Contribute ideas? Gimme advice! It's much appreciated~ Well?  
** _ **  
See you in the next night.**_

* * *

 **ffxshilayt aka Shila -**


	5. IV

**EDIT: 9/3/2015**

* * *

 **Good morning~ Enjoy your dream?**

* * *

 **Author's Corner!**

 **Here's Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy reading, my little roses ~ This chapter will be the two models' point-of-view during the shoot. Let's see what goes on in their minds while a kind of "connection" between them is formed, hm?**

* * *

 **Legend: ' ' are thoughts, " " are characters speaking, *bold* are actions done by characters,** _ **italics**_ **represent past events/emphasis/memories/mail/text/etc, "bold" for telepathic conversation and the like, and** _ **bold italics**_ **time skips.**

 **WARNING: May contain OOC, various point-of-view, and possible lemons! P.S. There may be vulgar language, so avert your eyes underage-lings!**

* * *

 **IV : ESSENCE pt. 2**

* * *

 _"Nakura-chan, Shiki-kun can you go over to that tree? I want Nakura-chan to sit down, back against the tree, and remember to sit lady-like! Shiki-kun I want you to lie down with your head on her lap!_ Now, imagine. _A young man fainted in the forest, awaking to the face a mysterious beauty who had been watching over him as he rested, waiting for him to wake up!" he exclaimed with enthusiasm._

 _"Where can I get that sort of_ enthusiasm _," I muttered quietly. "...Too much_ enthusiasm _if you ask me." Shiki-san muttered as well._

 _The two models made their way to said tree and posed for the man._

'A mysterious beauty...' I thought to myself, sighing at the same time Shiki-san did.

I sat down slowly and leaned against the tree. 'I hope I don't get scratch marks from this, though they'll just heal themselves' As I fixed my dress and sat in a "lady-like" way, I gestured for Shiki-san to lie down and rest his head on my lap. As he settled himself in front of me, he began to lie back slowly. His head finally resting upon my lap, I take it upon myself to fix his hair a bit.

'...It's better messy' I thought. It looked more... _him_ that way. 'Funny. I don't even what _is_ him. We don't even know each other...'

While I was lost in thought, I hadn't that I had began to pet him softly and gently.

'His hair...is really soft. Like a cat's fur' I thought, stopping myself from letting out a laugh. 'No, no. Bad Kaori. _Don't laugh._ You're working.' I looked at his face. 'He looks...peaceful.' His eyes were closed, and it really did look as if he was sleeping right now. He _does_ know he has to wake up at one point, right? It's part of Nakajima-san's little "theme".

Deciding to forget about this being a test for Shiki-san, I begin relax myself. The air is fresh, the breeze is nice and we're in the shade. 'I could stay here forever...' I thought as I close my eyes while continuing to pet him. The urge to play with his hair consumes me, but I stop myself from doing so.

 _...Screw that. I'm playing with it._ ( **A/N: You bad girl! ...I'm so proud of you**.)

My eyes still closed, I feel my hand take a strand of his hair. I begin to twirl it around my finger. "Hmm..." I hear myself hum. Realizing what I did, I quickly compose myself and go back to just petting him. 'That was so childish... But totally worth it' While I think of other things, I feel a hand grab mine. I open my eyes slowly to see blue-grey eyes staring at me. Thinking that this is part of what we're supposed to be doing, I play along smoothly.

"Did you...enjoy your nap?" I ask softly, a small smile creeping its way onto my face. His hand moves from my hand to the back of my head. He pulls me down gently, our foreheads now touching. He closes his eyes and replies,

"...Yeah, I did."

I stifle a short laugh, closing my eyes as I take his hand from the back of my head, intertwining it with my own. "I see."

' _What am I doing?_ '

* * *

 _"Nakura-chan, Shiki-kun can you go over to that tree? I want Nakura-chan to sit down, back against the tree, and remember to sit lady-like! Shiki-kun I want you to lie down with your head on her lap!_ Now, imagine. _A young man fainted in the forest, awaking to the face a mysterious beauty who had been watching over him as he rested, waiting for him to wake up!" he exclaimed with enthusiasm._

 _"Where can I get that sort of_ enthusiasm _," Nakura-san muttered quietly. "...Too much_ enthusiasm _if you ask me," I muttered as well._

 _The two models made their way to said tree and posed for the man._

'A young man fainted...' I thought to myself, sighing at the same time Nakura-san did.

I watch her sit down slowly, leaning her back against the tree. 'Won't she get scratched- nevermind, she's a _vampire_ ' I thought trying not to roll my eyes at the obvious. She fixed her dress and looked up at me, gesturing for me to take position. I decided that sitting beside her wouldn't be good, so I sat in front of her. After settling down in front of her, I lay back slowly, not wanting to be abrupt and dropping myself onto her lap. As my head reaches her lap, I begin to relax myself.

'This is comfortable' I thought, closing my eyes. 'I guess a little nap wouldn't hurt, it'll look more natural anyway.' As I thought that, I could feel her hand touching my head of hair. I kept myself from humming to her touch. ( **A/N: I'm sorry, I just love the feel I get when someone strokes my hair or plays with it or brushes it. I KNOW I'M WEIRD.** ) Deciding to keep going with the purpose of the shoot, I let her do as she pleased. The director or cameraman weren't saying anything, so I assumed we should just do what we want.

'The breeze feels nice,' I thought to myself. You won't get this kind of feeling on the school grounds.

While I contemplate on when I should "wake up from fainting", I feel her hand make it's way to my hair, taking a strand and twirling it around her finger. '...That's so childish' I almost snorted at the thought. ( **A/N: I can't believe you let her play with it. Not that I mind ;D** )

After a few moments of just staying there in silence, I decide to make my move. ( **A/N: No he isn't gonna flirt /joking/** ) I open my eyes slowly to see her eyes closed. Her chest rising up and then back down slowly. 'She must be resting...' I thought to myself. 'She looks cute like that' Her hand was still petting me on the head, which gave me an idea. 'Perfect' I thought as I gently take her hand in mine. Nakura-san slowly opens her eyes, blinking twice before her eyes land on mine. 'A pair of _beautiful_ red-brown irises...' I notice her give me a small smile.

"Did you...enjoy your nap?"

I return her small smile with a small smile of my own, my hand releasing hers and making its way to the back of her head. Gently pulling her down, our foreheads soon touch. I close my eyes and reply, "...Yeah, I did." I hear her stifle a short laugh, her hand soon taking mine away from her head, and intertwining her hand with mine.

"I see."

' _What am I feeling?_ '

* * *

 _ **Have a sweet dream~**_

* * *

 **How was that? I felt so many things while I was typing this. I was literally fan-girling while thinking about it, which is weird considering i'm the one making the story hehe.**

 **R &R? Contribute your ideas? Give me advice! All these are well appreciated. I'm also willing to accept OCs in any story, or make a story for you! As I put my story-making talent to good use (I get praised for this when I do essays at school). Well?**

 _ **See you in the next night.**_

* * *

 **ffxshilayt aka Shila -**


	6. V

**EDIT: 9/3/2015**

* * *

 **Good morning~ Enjoy your dream?**

* * *

 **Author's Corner!**

 **Here's the fifth chapter and final part of the ESSENCE trilogy. THE LAKE SCENE KYAAAAAAA *cough*cough* Ahem, excuse me. Enjoy the storehhh~~~**

 **9/3/15: Pfft... fangirling at my own stories. I am the best. /shot**

* * *

 **Legend: ' ' are thoughts, " " are characters speaking, *bold* are actions done by characters,** _ **italics**_ **represent past events/emphasis/memories/mail/text/etc, "bold" for telepathic conversation and the like, and** _ **bold italics**_ **time skips.**

 **WARNING: May contain OOC, various point-of-view, and possible lemons! P.S. There may be vulgar language, so avert your eyes underage-lings!**

* * *

 **V : ESSENCE pt. 3**

* * *

I watched this _amazing_ scene unfold before my very eyes. Never in my life have I seen this kind of professionalism. They know exactly what to do without having to be told. A once in a lifetime "connection" that two people share.

 _They have that._

These two kids. These two models. These _two_ are just what we need.

But I can't decide that now, the test isn't even at its second part. I look over to where Ami, Yuzuru, and Wakana-san were standing, only to see them sigh dreamily at the two younglings as they were working. I stare at them blankly for a few seconds before decided to bring them back to Earth.

"Alright, let's stop here. We can only be here for a limited amount of time. Let's move on to the next location and take a lunch break, hm?"

The girls were brought back to Earth and replied with a "Y-Yes, ma'am!"

'Ah, the perks of being young' I thought to myself as I look at my left ring finger. Smiling, I look back to the models who haven't moved an inch since my announcement. "Shiki-kun, Nakura-chan, we're moving onto the second portion of the shoot now~" I cooed at them. They were still in the position where there foreheads are touching.

" _Ah~ young love._ A _wonderful_ thing," I tell myself as I watch Nakura-chan chuckle at the thought. Even though she's like a doll, she's not _all_ that emotionless, now is she. ( **A/N: Statement. Not question. -insert Russian accent** )

"Pack up, everyone!"

* * *

The pair of models were behind everyone else, walking at the very back whilst they make their way to the second location. At the very front were their managers, Nakajima, President Kimuragi, and Shimizu.

"That was the first time I saw anything like that. Nakura's the real deal!" she says impressed by the display that was seen at the first location.

"That's what a lot of people say when they work with Kaori for the first time," Ishida states while stifling a laugh.

"Nakura-chan is perfect! She can handle whatever we throw at her, plus she's almost doll-like~ I don't know how to explain it, but, Nakura-chan just has this _aura_ around her the makes people look at her. Like the aura of a true professional!" Nakajima says, clearly boasting about said model. "Yes, I can sense that," Wakana replies with a grin. Kimuragi smiles at this and looks towards the back where the two models lingered behind.

Everyone chatted happily along the trail to the lake.

 _...Except for the models._

They walked in silence. Pardon, they enjoyed their walk in silence. It seemed awkward for them to speak to one another after what they were doing at the first half of the shoot.

* * *

"Wow~ It's beautiful here!" Wakana exclaimed. Shiki had only nodded in agreement, though no one noticed this. Everyone else had already come down here to set up, including Ishida and Kaori.

"Alright, set up the remaining pieces on this here chess board! Everyone else prepare lunch! Ah, you models can go hang around somewhere," Kimuragi said, shooing the teens away.

"..." "..."

They both stared at the crew blankly, looked at each other for a second, then walked off in silence. This earned a laugh from Ishida. "Boy, the fans were right in those letters when they said they think Shiki-kun and Kaori make a good pair."

"They _did?_ " Wakana asked, joining in laughter. This time, Shimizu spoke up. "I heard the fans gave them a couple name, like they did with him and Rima."

"Oh really? And what's that?" the managers asked in sync.

" _...Senka_." ( **A/N: I'll explain this at the end of the chapter LOL because the first one I thought of sounds similar to Shima**.)

Everyone erupted into a fit of laughter that could be heard by the models, who were a good distance away from them. "... _They're so loud_ ," they both muttered at the same time. The two glanced at each other, each raising one brow. '...Weird.' they both thought.

The two continued to walk in silence until the reached a bench.

"There's..." Kaori started. "...a bench." Shiki finished. Kaori walked ahead of him and sat down, Shiki following her lead and sitting beside her at a certain distance.

 _Can't they just stop being awkward?!_

Shiki decided to rest some more, so he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Kaori noticed this and decided to close her eyes as well. Deep in thought, she began to hum. ( **A/N: -picking a song picking a song- Uh. She hummed to "Beautiful Rain" from Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii** ) This was a very peaceful moment for the both of them. Probably the first one they've had in years.

...Until it was disrupted by a faraway shout from Ishida.

"Kaori! Shiki-kun! Everything's ready, come and eat!" she waved to the teens. They both looked at the manager blankly before sighing in sync and standing from the bench they sat on. Well, those moments will surely make for a good memory for the two.

* * *

Everyone was gathered onto the picnic blanket that was supposed to be for the photo shoot. But Kimuragi changed the idea to them sitting lakeside last minute, so she didn't care. The models were sitting under the tent in silence. ( **A/N: Silence is key?** ) They both claimed to dislike the sun's UV rays and that they would easily get sunburnt if they ate with them. Wakana and Ishida managed to convince Kimuragi to let them eat under the tent after her many attempts of persuasion.

After a few minutes of everyone chatting, Ishida came up to the models with a certain _box_ in her hands. The moment Kaori saw the pack she knew what to say.

" _No._ "

"Kaori, you know you have to take them. You haven't had any since last week," Ishida said, worried about Kaori's condition.

"But... They're _disgusting_."

This was Kaori's reply. Very childish if I might say so myself. " _Too bad_. You're taking them," Ishida said while putting one in Kaori's glass of water. Kaori grimaced but picked up the glass anyway.

"... I hate you _and_ these tablets."

"Yes, yes. Now drink," the older of the two ordered. Ishida then looked to Shiki, who had been looking at the fluid in grimace as well. "How about you, Shiki-kun? Do you need to drink as well?" Shiki stopped looking at said fluid and turned to Ishida, the blank look returning to his face.

"No, I had one before coming here."

"I see. Well, if you ever need one, tell me or Kaori. I know your manager doesn't know about... _us_ ," Ishida informed. "... ***sigh*** Alright," was his reply. Ishida smiled at this and walked back to the staff, who were now setting up. Shiki looked to Kaori, who was wiping her mouth with a napkin. 'Can't blame her...those tablets _are_ gross,' he says to himself. Meiko walks up to the tent.

"Hello, Nakura-chan. Since we're going to be starting again soon, I've been told to do a re-touch on your makeup. Oh, and don't think I forgot about you, Shiki-kun," Meiko informed the two with a wink. They stared at her blankly in return. ( **Meiko: *sweatdrop*** )

"...Alright."

Kaori got up from her seat and walked to the trailer. "Ahahaha... I'll call you when I'm ready for you, Shiki-kun," Meiko-san hollered while running off to catch up to Nakura-san.

'What a long day...' he thought.

* * *

"Alright, you two!" Nakajima called from behind. The models turned to face him, waiting for him to continue his little "theme" speech.

" _Imagine this,_ a young couple new to the concept of love having their _first date_ by the lake! I won't tell you what to do, so just act natural for the camera, alright~?" he calls out. They nod in reply and look back towards the lake.

"Cue the fan," Kimuragi ordered. "Yes, ma'am. Fan!" Shimizu relayed.

 _Let the magic begin._

* * *

" _Imagine this,_ a young couple new to the concept of love having their _first date_ by the lake! I won't tell you what to do, so just act natural for the camera, alright~?" he calls out.

'So...we can do whatever we want?' is the question that formulated in my head.

Shiki and I nod in reply to what Nakajima-san said and look back towards the lake. 'Hm...if it's natural then how about this' I thought to myself while putting my hand out. 'Take the hint, buddy' I glanced at him from the corner of my eye to see that he was doing the same. Closing his eyes, he takes my hand in his and looks back toward the lake. Content with this, I look back towards the lake as well. A strand of hair falls onto my face from the breeze. Before I could fix it, Shiki beat me to it and placed the strand behind me ear. I mutter a "Thank you." and look down. _Flustered._ 'The heck...' I thought.

Thinking about what to do next, I let go of his hand and walk towards the lake.

'Hope your actions match mine...' I say in mind.

But without knowing it myself, I had told him what I said telepathically.

* * *

After placing her strand behind her ear for her, I look back to the lake. It's surface sparkling from the light of the sun. 'I hope we don't take too long. I really don't wanna get sunburnt... What a pain,' I mentally sighed, trying not to show the irritation on my face. While I was lost in thought, Nakura-san let go of my head and walked forward. She looked back at me while walking. That's when I heard...

 **"Hope your actions match mine..."**

I stare at retreating figure. 'What the...' Was that Nakura-san? Must be her power or something... Sighing, I follower her lead and walk towards the lake as well. I hear the the staff pick up their things and move along with us. As I got there, Nakura-san was already sitting down, taking in the soft breeze. Her hair dancing in the wind. 'Hm...' I walk over to her and sit beside her. My legs stretched out as I lean back on my arms, I look up to the sky. ***sigh*** I felt Nakura-san shift beside me. Turning to look at her, I notice that she moved closer to me.

'Ah, right.'

After a few contemplating seconds, she leans her head on my shoulder- which she could only do because I was leaning back on my arms. She's considerably short for a model, not that it mattered with her looks. Looking at her from the corner of my eye, I feel myself rest my head upon hers. We stayed like this for a good couple of minutes, resting. Relaxing. 'But still under the sun...'

 **"Shiki-san."**

I heard a voice within my head. It sounded like... **"Nakura...-san?"** I try replying, as stupid as it may seem. **"Ah, so you** _ **can**_ **hear me,"** she said within my mind. **"...Is this your power?"** I state the obvious. **"...You can say that. Anyway, I have an...idea."**

I close my eyes and inwardly sigh. **'...Shoot.'**

...My reply was met with silence.

 **"Nakura-" "A kiss,"** she cuts me off.

 **"A...kiss?"** I repeat. I agree, that is a good idea, but- **"...Yeah, I know. The tabloids are annoying,"** she cuts my thoughts off. She reads minds, too. _Noted._ **"It** _ **is**_ **a good idea, but would they be okay with it?"** I'm referring to our managers. We can't just go around kissing people square on the lips. That's the kind of thing that leads to gossip, rumours, and reputation problems among famous people. **"...They said to act** _ **naturally.**_ **I'd say a kiss at the end of a date is pretty natural,"** she states.

 ***sigh***

 **"...Alright. But if I get in trouble with anyone, I'm saying it was your idea."** I heard her laugh. **"Fine by me. Let's get this shoot done, I want out of the sun."** Lifting my head off of hers, we turn to each other. Quickly noticing a change in the atmosphere, Nakajima-san takes position in front of us. I look into her red-brown eyes.

 _"_ **Are you sure about this?"**

It was quiet before she answered my question.

 **"Just kiss me, pocky boy."**

"Pocky boy", huh. I leaned in as I notice her close her eyes. I looked over to our managers, who looked as red as tomatoes watching the unexpected course of action take place. 'I'm going to regret this, aren't I?' I go back to the main focus. Inwardly sighing, I close the gap between our us, connecting our lips together. Everything surrounding us drowns out in my ears, as though the two of us are in our own world. I could Nakajima-san shouting " _Perfect! Brilliant! Bravo!_ " in the distance. But that wasn't the point. The main point is...

 _...is that I'm kissing Nakura Kaori._

* * *

He closed the gap between us and connect our lips. '...Shit, he actually did it' I thought to myself. 'Funny. He tastes like pocky, like a true pocky boy.' Our lips moved in sync as we kept going for the camera. I could hear squeals and cheering from the staff along with the sound of the camera clicking rapidly. 'Nakajima-san must really love this' Then, I realized.

 _I'm in for hell when this gets out in the next issue._

President Kimuragi and I discussed about the matter of _ESSENCE's_ next issue before the shoot started.

 _"Nakura-chan, you don't mind if we use the shots from this shoot in the next issue, do you?" she asked me._

 _"...Not at all," I replied._

 _"That's great! Because we really needed more shots for our next issue, and we need it done by next week, so expect an early copy, 'kay?" she tells me. After that, she dismissed me to get ready for the shoot._

'Tabloids. Hate them with a passion' I mentally sighed. Then I remembered that I was still kissing Shiki Senri.

How long has it been?

Two minutes?

Are we even _breathing_ anymore?

...Okay, disregard that last question. We're _vampires_ for crying out loud.

That's when Shiki-san decided to pull away. I looked up to stare into his blue-grey eyes, watching him lean in once more...only to rest his forehead on mine. His eyes closed, he lingered there. 'Probably resting from the kiss...' I thought. Instead of telling him to move, I let him rest there for a few minutes before our peace would be disrupted.

" _Wonderful!_ Just _wonderful,_ you two! Alright everyone, that's a wrap! Pack it up, we're going back to the company!" Kimuragi shouted, obviously happy about the results she got from this shoot. She then walked over to where we sat. "Shiki-kun?" Shiki-san lingered, forehead still resting against mine, before pulling away and looking up at Kimuragi-san.

"...Yes?"

"I believe we have a contract to deal with. I look forward to working with you, cover boy," she said, her hand out for a handshake. I notice his eyes widen slightly as he gets up from the floor to take her hand. "...I'd be honored. I look forward to working with you as well," he replied back with a slight bow.

'He really did it'

She then looked to me, slightly taken aback that I was staring blankly at her the entire time she was here. "Y-You did great, too, Nakura-chan! In fact, you've gotten even better~" she complimented me. I give her a nod and a soft "Thank you" before looking at the lake. '...It's sparkling'

"Well, come on you two. We're heading back to the company to discuss some things before I let you go," she informs us before walking away. I keep staring at the lake until a hand makes its way into my line of sight. I look at the hand, then up at Shiki-san, tilting my head slightly. "...Come on, we have to go."

Oh, he meant for me to take his hand.

I hesitated before actually taking it. He pulled me up almost _too_ easily, so I ended up crashing into his chest.

"..." "..."

I mentally sighed. This is just too awkward. To add up to the awkwardness, we just kissed. 'That was my first kiss, too...'

"Sorry..." I mutter before pulling away from his chest. I was about to walk away until I was stopped after taking two steps forward. He was still holding my hand. "Shiki...-san?"

"...Oh, sorry," he muttered, letting go of my hand then walking ahead of me. I stare at his back, titling my head in slight confusion. "Weird." Shrugging it off, I quicken my pace and walk beside him.

'I'm exhausted'

* * *

 _ **Have a sweet dream~**_

* * *

 **Literally, I'm exhausted. I pulled an all-nighter p . p And boy, was this chapter long. I've been at it for more than 4 hours! I might not have enough creative juice to write for tokyo ghoul and OHSHC, now /whining/. Well, I'll think of something. I thought it was kind of obvious, but Senka stands for Sen-ri and Ka-ori. The first one I thought of was Shina (Shi-ki and Na-kura), but, it was pretty much like Shima.**

 **R &R? Contribute your ideas? Thoughts? Any advice for me? These are all well appreciated! Well?**

 _ **See you in the next night.**_

* * *

 **ffxshilayt aka Shila -**


End file.
